After the War
by mrsdracomalfoy247
Summary: The Second War is over and now Harry and Ginny are free to have a relationship. This takes place right after Voldemort's defeat. This is my first story so please be nice with the criticism.
1. The End of the Second War

**The End of the Second War**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the seventh floor to the Griffindor common room. Harry did not want to go back to the Great Hall and see the bodies of other people that had died for him. As he thought of all the people that died to protect him he couldn't help letting a tear fall on his cheek. The death of Lupin meant the death of his last protector, and then again he couldn't help feeling guilty for shouting at him back at Grimmauld Place. But that seemed so long ago. It seemed as if his life had been separated in two, when Voldemort was alive and after Voldemort's death. It felt the same as when Sirius had died. Without realizing it Harry, Ron, and Hermione had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady and Harry remembered that he had no idea what the password was.

"We don't know the password." said Ron.

"No password, no entrance!" replied the Fat Lady.

"What do you reckon we should do?" asked Harry.

"We could try and guess it." answered Hermione.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? It should only take us about ten minutes to guess the password." said Ron sarcastically. Hermione looked very offended.

"Well,then why don't you think of a better plan if you're so smart?" she said angrily.

"All right, all right, quit it you two, I'll let you in." said the Fat Lady.

Harry entered the common room, followed by Ron and Hermione, only to find the whole Weasley family and all the Griffindons staring back at him. All the Griffindors started shouting things that sounded like "The Boy who lived" or "The Chosen One" followed by loud whistles, except for the Weasley's who looked sad and didn't join in all the cheering. Harry knew only two well why they were so sad, the loss of Fred meant a great sadness for the whole family. Harry couldn't help avoiding all the Weasley's eyes, he felt terribly guilty about Fred's death. He tried to leave to the dormitories but was stopped by Ginny. Harry didn't want to look in her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. He tried very hard to resist the urge to hold her, kiss her, or try to comfort her.

"Look Ginny, I understand if you don't ever want to see me again. I….I understand if you feel like it was my fault Fred died and I can't help feeling the same way." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley apparently heard everything he said because she hurried over to him and gave him a brief hug, which was so unlike her because her hugs were usually bone-crushing, but at the moment he understood the awkwardness.

"Harry, how could you ever say something like that? We are all devastated that Fred died but we all know that it's not your fault. Harry, Fred died trying fighting, he died like a hero." she said, a tear falling down from her eyes who looked red and puffy.

"I know, but if I hadn't involved you all in this he might still be alive, many people that died for me might've still be alive. You don't understand how I feel Mrs. Weasley. My parents died to save me, Sirius died for me, and so did Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, and so many others." he replied

"Snape, how did Snape ever try to help you? He was one of You-Know-Who's most loyal followers?"

Harry told her how Snape repented after his mother's death and how he was a spy for Dumbledore ever since. Harry could not help seeing the look of shock on everyone's faces who had probably been listening all along. This also came as a shock to Ron and Hermione whom Harry had just realized had not told about the memory he had received from Snape before he died.

"Even so Harry, all the people that died knew that their deaths were helping the downfall of You-Know-Who.Harry, you saved all of us from him. Don't you realized what you have done? You have succeded into doing something that many wizard have tried for over thirty years." said a tearful Mr. Weasley.

Harry didn't have a reply to that. It was true, he Harry, a seventeen year old had killed the most powerfull dark wizard in the world. He looked at Ginny who was looking into his eyes. Harry realized for the thousandth time how beautiful she was. He also realized that the end of Voldemort meant that they could finally be together and couldn't help but give her a smile. She hurried over to where he was and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. The best kiss they had ever shared because this kiss meant that they were finally free to be together. She pulled him into a tight embrace and muttered into his ear:

"I love you Harry, I always have!"

"I love you too Ginny!"


	2. Back at Grimmauld Place

**Back at Grimmauld Place**

The following days were very busy. The funerals of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, and all the others that had died took place two days after Voldemort's defeat. The funerals weren't equal to the one Dumbledore had but Harry wasn't surprised to see the same, priest, he assumed, that was present at Dumbledore's funeral and at the wedding. Harry didn't even have time to talk to Ginny, now that they were back together. He found her on one occasion sitting under a tree by the lake, and Harry remembered that it was under a tree where he and Ginny had shared a beautiful day together one year ago. He walked over to where she was and sat by her putting his hand into hers and giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hi, Harry!" she said.

"Hi Ginny, are you feeling any better?", Harry remembered seeing her crying in the common room right after the funeral.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to the fact that I'll never see him again. At least we've still got George. But I reckon he won't be as funny without him though." she said resentfully.

Harry knew she was talking about Fred and saw a tear fall from her eyes again. At this Harry put an arm around her shoulders, just like Ron had done back at the Burrow when Hermione had cried. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I know how you feel Ginny. I felt the same when Sirius died." at this Harry felt a pang of guilt, he still thought that it was partly his fault that Fred had died. But he remembered what Mrs. Weasley had told him and what all the other Weasley had repeated to him after the funeral. Fred died fighting; he died like a hero, and like all the others that had died. But all Harry wanted at the moment was to forget about everything and start new.

"Harry, mom wanted me to ask you something. We are going back to the Burrow tonight and we were wondering if you are coming with us. Hermione is, but she is leaving in a week to Australia to return her parents." Harry looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"No, I want to go back to Grimmauld Place. After all, it is my house now, and with Kreacher being so nice it almost feels like a home. But I will be coming to the Burrow to visit you and you can feel free to come to Grimmauld place whenever you like." he answered.

They sat there for what felt like hours until it was getting dark and they heard Mrs. Weasley shouting for Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny, where are you? Hurry up we're leaving in an hour."

They both stood up and walked back to the castle holding hands. They arrived in the common room where only a few people were sitting on the chairs. Most of the students had left right after the funerals with their families. Only the Weasleys and Neville were still there. Ron and Hermione were sitting in an armchair by the fire, Hermione in Ron's lap and Ron's hands around her waist. Harry assumed that after their glorious kiss they were now together. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley hurrying over to him.

"Harry, get ready, we are leaving in less than an hour." she said and then addressed Ron and Hermione who was kissing a very enthusiastic Ron on the lips "Oh, come off it you two, you'll have time for that later. Go get ready, we're leaving soon." and she left saying something that sounded awfully like "teenagers". Hermione stood up blushing, and left for the girls' dormitories.

Harry waited for Mrs. Weasley to come back to tell her that he will be returning to Grimmauld place and not the Burrow but he saw Ginny already talking to her about it.

"Harry, what do you mean you're not coming with us?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I will be coming to the Burrow in a few days. I'm leaving tonight as well, right after dinner." he answered. The truth was that he wanted to get away from everybody for a while but he didn't tell Mrs. Weasley this afraid that he would hurt her feelings.

"Very well" she said, "you're not my son, you're of age, therefore you can do whatever you like. But don't you think that I'm happy about this, because I'm not. You will be coming to the Burrow in two days from now whether you like it or not. I'm not letting you stay alone in that house with that awful house elf."

"Yes, I'll be at the Burrow in two days, and don't worry about Kreacher, he's changed. You wouldn't believe it if you saw him, he's cleaning and cooking and even bowing to Hermione." he said quickly.

"All right, all right! But I want you at the Burrow two days from now, and if you don't come I'm coming after you and dragging you there myself if I need to." she responded.

"You won't need to do that Mrs. Weasley, I'll be there."

"You better!" and she marched off looking very offended.

The Weasley's were ready to leave and Harry was hand in hand with Ginny in front of the school gates, or what was left of them.

"Take care of yourself Ginny. And I'll see you soon" he said and he kissed her tenderly.

"I will, and you do the same. Bye Harry, I love you!" and she kissed him again.

"Bye, I love you too Ginny!" and he walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting apparently talking.

"You better show up mate, or mum will march off to Grimmauld Place and drag you to the Burrow!" Ron said smiling.

"Oh, shut up Ron. You'll be careful won't you Harry? And please come to the Burrow soon, we all want you there." Hermione said and gave Harry a hug. Ron looked very offended.

"OI! First my sister now my….well, take care!" said Ron both angry and a little embarrassed and both Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Bye Harry!" they all said and waved back at him.

"Bye, see you soon!" and he saw them disappear into Hogsmeade from where they would be Apparating. Ginny Aparating with Mrs. Weasley, not having taken her Apparation test yet.

When the Weasley's were gone Harry returned back to the caslte to eat dinner and left soon after eating. Like the Weasley's, he walked into Hogsmeade and Apparated in front of Number 11 and Number 13 Grimmauld Place. With no Voldemort after him anymore, Harry didn't need to Apparate on the doorstep anymore. He saw how Number 11 and Number 13 were being pushed aside and he was now staring at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He walked to the door which was opened by no other that Kreacher. Harry was not surprised to see that the jinxes put there by Moody had been destroyed probably by Death Eaters.

"Master has returned. Oh, Master defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Master is Kreacher's hero!" said a very enthusiast Kreacher and gave him a low bow.

"Thank you Kreacher!" said Harry

"Is Master hungry, Kreacher will cook something for Master!"

"No Kreacher, it's ok, I just ate. Right now I was to go get a good night sleep because I haven't gotten one in a long time."

"Kreacher has already cleaned Master Sirius's room for Master Harry. Master can go sleep in there."

"Yes, Kreacher thank you, and you deserve some rest too." said Harry

"Oh, thank you very much Master. Master is very kind to Kreacher. Yes, Kreacher will rest." and he left after giving Harry another low bow.

**A/N:Thanks to all of you who have read my story, but please review. I have only gotten one review so far. I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm going on vacation, but I'll update as soon as I come back.**


	3. A Day at the Burrow

**A Day at the Burrow**

Harry woke up the following day having had the best sleep he had had in his entire life. For once, he didn't have nightmares about Voldemort and didn't wake up to his scar hurting. In fact, his scar hadn't hurt since Voldemort's death, which was a very good sign. Instead, he dreamed about Ginny, a dream in which they were together and he knew that he would never leave her (not that he ever would, he didn't think he could live without her). It was the most wonderful dream he ever had. He had dreamed about her before, but it never seemed so real.

Harry spent the whole day exploring the house. To his astonishment it looked like Kreacher had worked really hard in cleaning it because it looked better than Harry had ever seen it. He had to admit that the house was rather beautiful. At the end of the day Harry was back in Sirius's room looking in the drawers where he found a picture of his mother and father sitting on a bench in front of their house in Godric's Hallow. His father had his arm around his mother's shoulder and they were both smiling and waving at him happily. Harry put the picture in the photo album that Hagrid had given him. He looked at it a little more and put it back in the drawer along with other pictures and some clippings from the daily prophet.

The next day was no different than the previous except for an owl arriving around noon carrying a letter with the Ministry seal on it. At seeing the owl Harry felt a jolt of sadness, he assumed that he had to get a new owl soon but none would mean as much to him as Hedwig did. She was his only companion at the Dursley's. He pushed away the sadness and opened the letter having no idea what the Ministry would want from him now.

_Dear Harry,_ (since when did they refer to him as Harry, they had always referred to him as Mr. Potter)

_I trust that you are aware of the fact that I was named Minister of Magic _(so it was from Kingsley Shackelbolt, of course he knew, how could he have forgotten)_, of course this is temporary but since they have no one else that wants to take the job (I have no idea why, Voldemort's gone now, there's no reason they would be in danger anymore, but I'm not complaining) I am the only candidate. Professor McGonnagal told me that you wish to be an Auror but since you haven't done your N.E.W.T.'s yet she wasn't sure that you would be allowed to become one. Well, I am sure that you have more experience that many of the Aurors that have done the required courses and that is why we would be delighted to have you as Head of Department, that is of course if you accept the offer. If you do, I would appreciate if you send us an answer A.S.A.P with return owl. I would also like to have a meeting with you as to when you should start working. Therefore, I would highly appreciate if you could tell me when the best time would be for you. Waiting for your answer. _

_Best wishes,_

_Kingley Shackebolt_

_Temporary Minister of Magic_

Of course he would accept the offer, he had always wanted to be an Auror. He wrote down his response and sent the owl back with his letter. Before he received the letter Harry was convinced that they would ask him to finish his 7th year at Hogwarts which meant that he and Ginny would be in the same year. It made him a little sad to know that he would not see her for a whole year, but there was Christmas and they could also meet in Hogsmeade. He wasn't sure she would be very happy that they would be apart for so long but she would understand and would be happy for him.

The next day Harry woke up early to go to the Burrow. He ate and omelet made by Kreacher for breakfast and left. He Apparated at the Burrow at ten minutes to nine and was greeted by no other than Mrs. Weasley who was feeding the chickens. She hurried over to him and gave his a hug like she hadn't seen him in months.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Weasley." he said.

"We weren't expecting you this early. But no matter, it's good that you're here. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are still eating breakfast, you might catch some too if you hurry." she said to him.

"I've already had breakfast, but thank you anyway." he said and then left to go talk to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

He didn't even close the door that Ginny was in his arms kissing him passionately. He assumed that she saw him coming through the window.

"I missed you Harry!" she said smiling up at him.

"I've only been gone two days!" but when he saw the look on her face he added "-but I missed you too". It was enough to make her smile and give him a quick kiss. Harry looked over at the table expecting to see Ron and Hermione but apparently they were gone.

"Where did they go?" he asked Ginny.

"Who?" she asked following Harry's gaze at the table "Oh, _them. _Probably Ron's room. They've been spending every minute of the last two days in there. Mom had to give them both separate chores to keep them apart. You'll probably be able to talk to them at lunch if you want to, I don't think they're coming out of there anytime soon. But until then, you can come to my room….I'm sure we'll find something to do" she said giving him an indicative smile and beckoning him towards the stairs.

He walked the stairs behind her and arrived in her room. It was exactly as Harry remembered it. He noticed for the first time that on the bedside table was picture of him and Ginny under a tree on the school grounds embracing ardently. He looked at the picture for a second before he said: "That picture was taken by Colin." and he couldn't repress a tear of sadness.

"He was brave. He was in my year, and he was really good in potions, but Snape never gave him enough credit." Ginny said and smiled sadly.

They walked to the bed together and sat down on it. They talked about Colin for a second and then they started talking about Ron and Hermione. Harry told her about their kiss behind the tapestry.

"At this rate they might be announcing Hermione's pregnancy soon." said Ginny laughing.

Harry laughed to and added: " I don't think they've gone that far"

"I think they're trying to make up for the time Hermione will be gone to get back her parents." said Ginny.

"She won't be gone that long, will she?" asked Harry. He had no idea how people traveled long distances in the wizarding world.

"Well, it's too far to set a portkey, and you can't Apparate outside the country so she's going the muggle way, ailphanes, or whatever they call them." Harry laughed at her lack of knowledge about muggle traveling.

"Why doesn't Ron go with her?" asked Harry.

"He wanted to, but those ailphane tickets are expensive and we can only afford one person going with her". she answered.

"Who's going with her?" Harry asked.

"Dad, you know, in case the counter-spell goes wrong. I'm sure that she can manage by herself, but dad almost begged her to take him with her."

Harry could only imagine Mr. Weasley's excitement at traveling in an airplane. He knew that his lifetime ambition was to learn how airplanes stay up.

"I bet your dad's happy about it." said Harry

"That's mainly why he's going with her. I'm pretty sure she can do the counter-spell herself, with a mind like hers-" at that same moment there was a knock on the door and Ron and Hermione came in holding hands. Both of them had really untidy hair and their clothes were all disheveled.

"Mrs. Weasley told us you were here, Harry" said Hermione and hurried to give him a quick hug.

"Careful mate, she's still my little sister!" said Ron pointing at Ginny.

"I don't think it's me and Harry you should be worrying about. It's me and Harry who should be worrying about you two. Goodness only knows what you two have been doing in that room for two days. And stop trying to protect me Ron, I'm old enough to look after myself." replied Ginny irritably.

"It's none of your business what we've been doing." said Ron.

"Then it's none of _your _business, Ron, what Harry and I have been doing."

"So you admit you two were doing something!" said Ron. But before Ginny could answer Harry shouted:

"Would you two please stop it, you've been at this for ages. And no Ron, me and Ginny haven't been doing anything we shouldn't have. I came here to spend time with my two best friends and my girlfriend"(at this Ginny couldn't contain a smile) "- and all you two do is row with each other." At hearing this Ron's ears turned scarlet and Ginny looked away from him.

The rest of the day went smoothly now that Ron and Ginny weren't fighting anymore. All four of them talked and laughed until Mrs. Weasley called them downstairs for lunch. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was absent, and he found out later that he was at work still and that he would return home for dinner. He also noticed that George wasn't his usual self, he looked cheerless and worn out. Harry assumed that he hadn't gotten over the fact that his twin was gone. The two spent every minute of everyday together,they were inseparable. He was silent the whole lunch after which he went back up to his room.

"He'll be back to normal soon mom, don't worry!" said Ginny because Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to go after him and try to get a work out of him.

"He's been like this since…..you know!" said Mrs. Weasley tearfully. She looked about ready to cry so Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went up to Ron's room.

Harry wanted to go back to Grimmauld place for the night but Mrs. Weasley insisted on him staying over. He still went back but only to get his pajamas and change clothes. Ginny looked absolutely delighted at the idea of him sleeping over. So excited that she stayed with Harry in his room (Percy's old room) until two in the morning when Harry realized that they had fallen asleep together and made her go back to her room (much to Ginny's dislike) before Hermione woke up and noticed that she was gone.

"Come on Harry, do you really think she's in there. She hasn't been there for nights. She sneaks out to Ron's room all the time and then sneaks back in the morning. She won't know I never slept in my room." she said when he told her of his concern with Hermione noticing.

So Harry let her stay and they both sat back on the bed again, Harry sitting on his side with Ginny's back against his chest and his hand around her waist. Harry thought that this was the best way to sleep and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So I'm back from my little vacation and writing a new chapter. I had a hard time with this chapter. I wrote it once and then changed about 50 of it and then I didn't like it and changed it again. I wanted to make it a little longer but couldn't think of anything else to add.  
**

**Thanks a lot to all the people who read and added my story to their story alert but please REVIEW!!! Criticism is welcome too, so please try and review. I don't think there's a point in writing this if I don't get feedback from my readers. So for next chapter I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews. So if you want the story to continue R&R!**


	4. Ginny's Anger

A/N Thanks to all of those who reviewed. This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked but I couldn't think of anything to add. It hassome Harry/Ginny fluff, so I hope that you guys like that. Enjoy. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
**

**Ginny's Anger**

Harry woke up next morning with something warm in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw a flash of red under his chin. It was the best way to wake up. Ginny stirred and turned around facing him. Harry reached on the bedside table and put his glasses on. The sun was already up outside but it didn't look like it was very late. He looked at his watch, the one he had gotten on his 17th birthday from Mrs. Weasley, and it was ten minutes past seven.

"Good morning sweetie!" said Ginny smiling up at him.

"Since when do you call me sweetie,_ honey_?" asked Harry.

"Since you became one!" she answered happily.

"I reckon you should get back to your room, before Hermione notices you were gone." Harry told her.

"But I want to stay here with you! And what if she notices, I don't care. I'm almost of age, she can't stop me from staying here with you." She replied angrily.

"No she can't, but she can tell Ron, or worse, your mother. I don't think either of them will be very happy about hearing that we've been sleeping together."

"But we haven't been, well, at least not in that way."

"Yeah, Ginny, but do you think they'll believe us?"

"You're exactly like my brothers Harry. I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need people to protect me all the time. I thought you were different, but it seems like you're not." And she stormed out of the room, banging the door behind her.

_Great, _Harry thought, _now she won't be talking to me the whole day, sometimes she's so stubborn. _As Harry predicted, Ginny didn't seem like she wanted to talk to Harry at all. At breakfast, she sat as far from him as possible, ate in a rush, and ran back upstairs to her room. The Weasley's and Hermione gave Harry a dirty look (Mr. Weasley included).

"What's up with her?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea." Said Harry. He didn't want to tell Ron the reason why Ginny was mad because that would mean telling him that she slept in his room last night and he didn't think that he would be very happy to hear that.

After breakfast he went upstairs with Ron and Hermione, to Ron's attic bedroom. They sat in silence for a while until Harry decided to break it.

"So, Hermione, when are you and Mr. Weasley leaving for Australia?" asked Harry. Ron looked very sad at hearing about Hermione leaving him.

"Oh, this Saturday, three days from now. We decided to Apparate to the airport so Mr. Weasley doesn't have to borrow another car from the Ministry again. I think it's easier that way, you know, with all the traffic." Harry nodded

"So Harry, how have you been doing?" asked Ron, wanting to change the subject.

Harry told them about the letter he had gotten from the Ministry the other day.

"That's wonderful Harry. Ron and me got job offers too. They offered me a job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Apparently someone told them about S.P.E.W. and they thought is was a great campaign and they're going to help me expand it. They love the idea." She said excitedly.

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm an Auror Harry! Can you believe it? An Auror!!. We'll be working together. Of course, you'll be my boss but still. Isn't it great? George wanted me to help him with the joke shop but I figured this was better. So he offered Ginny the job and she's going to do it once she's done with her seventh year." At this Harry felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't told Ginny about the job offer yet, but he assumed he wouldn't be able to since it didn't look like she would be talking to him anytime soon. Harry supposed that Hermione saw the look on his face at hearing Ginny's name because she asked:

"Harry, are you sure you and Ginny are okay. She didn't look very happy this morning. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Oh, we had a little argument this morning. But it's fine, I figure she'll be over it soon." He answered.

"This morning, before breakfast? But she was in her room this morning. How could you have talked to her, we came down to breakfast together." Said Hermione eyeing him suspiciously. Harry felt trapped. He could tell Hermione about it but not with Ron there. He didn't want Ron to know that he and Ginny had been together the whole night.

"Er…, we met in the hallway very early and a little argument came up. But don't worry about it too much." Harry lied. Ron seemed satisfied with the lie but Hermione didn't look like she believed him. Luckly at that same moment Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Could you kids come downstairs, I need your help with something." She asked. They all walked downstairs and came to a halt at the foot of the stairs because the whole floor was covered in what looked like some green goo.

"Mrs. Weasley, what happened?" asked Hermione

"I don't know what it was. But when I opened the drawer to get a knife it exploded and this went all over the floor." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"But we didn't hear any explosion." Said Harry.

"That's because it didn't make any noise. Very strange, I have never heard of anything like this before. I figure it's another product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'll have to tell George about it when he comes down to lunch. I'm afraid of opening any of the other drawers now, I don't want another explosion like that." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Scourgify" said Hermione, pointing her wand at the floor. Nothing happened.

"Oh, don't bother dear, I've tried everything and it didn't work. I think we're going to have to get rid of it the Muggle way. I'm going to go look for some old rags and some soap and then call Ginny so she can help us too." And she walked back up the stairs.

A few minutes later she came back holding some brushes, a few dirty rugs, and a bucket with soapy water. Ginny arrived not long afterwards and gave Harry a small smile. Harry smiled back and assumed she was not mad at him anymore. She walked close to him, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm really sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me. Come to my room after we're done with this so I can apologize properly." She had a dirty look on her face. Harry nodded and started cleaning. The goo seemed extremely hard to remove. It took them more then three hours to clean the floor by what time Mrs. Weasley had to start cooking lunch. They all went to take showers after the dirty work and Harry went to Ginny room as she had asked. She ran into his arms as soon as he walked through the door and kissed him passionately.

"So is that your apology?" he asked.

"Part of it." She said

"I wish you would apologize more often." Harry said with a dirty smile on his face.

They walked to her bed together but not before Harry locked the door magically so nobody would walk in on them. They sat down and Ginny started kissing him again. Harry responded, wrapping his tongue around hers in a very fiery kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours at which time they were both laying on the bed. Harry on top of Ginny, her arms around his waist, reaching under his shirt. Harry felt shivers down his spine at her touch. He wanted go further, but she was still only sixteen, he had to hold his urges. He pulled out of the kiss and lay back on the bed. Ginny put her head on his very muscular chest. _All that Quiditch must've really worked for him, _Ginny thought. They fell asleep together, only to be woken up by Mrs. Weasley calling them all downstairs for lunch. They both stood up and walked down the stairs hand in hand. They sat down next to each other. Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's right, asked:

"So you guys made up?"

"Yeah, where's Ron?" he asked noticing that Ron was nowhere at the table.

"He's at the joke shop with George, he needed a little help. He already ate lunch." she answered.

They all ate in silence. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked outside in the backyard.

"Ok, so now that Ron's not here I want the truth. Ginny, where were you last night and what did you two argue this morning about?" Hermione asked. Harry assumed he would have to tell her the truth, there was no point in lying to her.

"YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER??" she asked angrily after hearing Harry's response.

"Keep your voice down Hermione, or mum'll hear you. And we didn't do what you think we have. We're not like you and Ron." Said Ginny.

"Oh, a likely story. And me and Ron haven't been doing anything." replied Hermione angrily.

"If you tell Ron a word about this, I'll…..I'll" said Ginny.

"You'll what? And don't worry, I won't tell him about it this time. But this better not happen again. You're not even of age yet, Ginny."

"Would you people stop protecting me? I know what I'm doing and for the thousandth time, Harry and I haven't been doing anything that we shouldn't have." Said Ginny. Hermione didn't seem to have a reply to that so Harry changed the subject. He told Ginny about the job offer.

"Oh, Harry, that's great. Of course, I'll miss you terribly but I'm very happy for you, you don't get offers like that everyday. And we can meet on the Hogsmeade weekends, plus school doesn't start in another month. We have enough time to spend together."

Ron arrived much later that night, looking exhausted. He went straight to sleep. Harry decided to stay over until he started work (Mrs. Weasley insisted). He had a meeting with Kingsley the following day about when that would happen.

A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter so please REVIEW. Key word is REVIEW.


	5. Job interviews

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Hope you guys like this chapter. There's some H/G and R/Hr fluff so beware. Key word is REVIEW. Enjoy! Don't forget R&R!!!!!****  
**

**Job interviews**

The following day Harry and Ron were in Kingsley's office talking about the job offers.

"So, Harry, Ron, when would you like to start? We need you soon, there are still a bunch of Death Eaters left out there." Said Kingsley.

"I don't really feel ready to start this job. Is there any ways we could do a little training?" asked Ron looking worried.

"Yes, of course, I guess it should be fine if you take a few courses in Defense. It would be pretty helpful." Replied Kingsley.

"When do we start these courses?" asked Harry

"As soon as possible. Like I said, we need more Aurors. The sooner you two are available the better. I would say start tomorrow. I would be delighted to teach you myself, as I am an ex-Auror." Said Kingsley

"That would be great." Replied Ron smiling "We'll see you tomorrow then!" and with that they left.

"Hermione should be done with her interview soon as well, should we wait for her in the Atrium?" asked Ron

But Hermione was already in the Atrium sitting on a bench, looking around for them.

"Harry! Ron! Over here" she yelled. "How did the interview go?"

"Really well" said Harry "We're starting a training course tomorrow."

"That's great. I don't need to take any courses. They asked me a lot about S.P.E.W and they said that they love the idea and want to take it further. I'm really happy, now house-elves are going to really be treated better. I can't wait to start." Said Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes.

All three Dissaparated to the Burrow for lunch. Mrs. Weasley wasn't done yet so they went upstairs to tell Ginny the news. She was in her room, sitting on her bed reading a letter.

"What's that about?" asked Ron pointing at the letter.

"Oh, it's from Luna. Her and her father finished fixing their house and they've invited us over for a party. And also, he wants to apologize to Harry for what he's done." Said Ginny.

"I can't really blame him. I understand how he felt." Said Harry. Although Xenophilius almost got them caught, Harry understood his reasons.

"Well, you better tell him that. From what Luna wrote to me, it seems he's feeling rather horrible for what he's done." Replied Ginny.

"He should, he almost got us killed!" said Ron irritably.

"How can you say that Ron? You would've done the same thing if you were in his situation. They were threatening him with killing his daughter." Hermione said.

"I would've done the same thing? I don't think so. I would've never turned Harry in. Would you stop defending people all the time Hermione?" he replied.

"You're helpless Ron. I really thought that you changed. But it seems like you're still the same jerk." And with that she left, slamming the door behind her.

"She's mental, I tell you, mental that one." And he left also, running after her and calling her name. "Hermione! Hermione! Come on, I didn't really mean it. You're right; I would've done the same thing."

Harry and Ginny sat there in silence for a while after which they both burst out laughing.

"You'd think they'd stop fighting now that they're together." Said Ginny

"Those two? Never! But I think that's their way of showing they're love for each other." Harry replied.

"Well, then it's a strange way. Good thing we're not like that."

"Oh really, well, how do we show it then?" asked Harry. And she hurried to him putting both her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Harry put his arms around her waist and opened his mouth to allow her to kiss him. He kissed back and they both collapsed on the bed, Ginny on top of him, kissing ardently. They kissed for what seemed like ages until Ginny slid her hands under his shirt. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. He rolled on top of her and broke the kiss, starting to kiss her neck softly. She let out moans of pleasure as he kissed her gently.

"Now that how you show someone you're love for them" said Ginny. They both smiled and continued their heated snogging session.

Meanwhile, Ron had caught up with Hermione. They were outside in the stone outhouse where Harry and Dumbledore had their talk two years ago.

"Hermione! Look, I'm sorry ok! I wasn't thinking when I said that. You're right. I shouldn't blame him. But you can't say that what he did to Harry was noble, no matter the reasons." Cried Ron.

"I never said it was noble, Ron. If you would just listen to me more you would know that I said that you can't blame him." Replied Hermione not looking at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"What about this?" he said and gathered her in his arms and started kissing her. She put her hands in his hair, his hands rubbing her back tenderly. Hermione broke the kiss and looked away tearfully.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"It's just that, I really thought that you changed Ron. When I kissed you behind that tapestry, at Hogwarts, I did it because of what you said. I really thought you meant what you said, you-know about the house elves." She said

"But I did, Hermione, I really did. What I said today was stupid, okay? Let's just forget about it." Said Ron.

"You're right, we should forget about it. And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have over reacted."

"It's ok, you didn't over react, it was my fault, I started it." And with that they started kissing again.

Back in Ginny's room, Harry and Ginny were laying on the bed, asleep, wrapped around each other. Harry's shirt was tossed on the floor carelessly. Harry woke up a few minutes later with his nose buried in Ginny's hair, the flowery scent filling his senses. He took a deep breath through his nose letting that wonderful scent fill him up. Ginny woke up too and turned around, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked

"About half an hour. We should hurry down to lunch." Harry answered.

They arrived downstairs to a horrific scene. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were embracing passionately.

"I missed you so much Mollywobbles!" said Mr. Weasley

"Ok, eww! Get a room!' said Ron who had just entered through the door. They broke apart quickly, both looking a bit embarrassed.

All six of them gathered around the table for lunch. A few moments later George arrived, looking a bit happier that Harry had seen him last time. He seem to slowly be coming back to his usual self but he knew he would never be exactly the same without his twin. He sat down at the table after hugging his mother.

"So, how's the joke shop going?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Great actually. Lee Jordan came today and offered to work with me. I figured that I should give him the job. I can't do everything myself. He's there right now actually."

"That's great, son!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, George, I've been meaning to ask you something since this morning but I didn't have the time. Yesterday, when I opened one of the drawers to get a knife, it exploded leaving this green goo all over the floor. Do you know what that might've been" Mrs. Weasley asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, _that_! Well, me and Fred (he looked a little sad at mentioning his twin's name) left a little surprise for the death eaters. I forgot to tell you about it. You didn't step in it right?" he asked

"No we didn't, I put a protective enchantment on everyone's hands before we started cleaning it." She answered.

"That's good. You see, if you step in it, it melts your shoes and you get boils all over your feet. It's a good thing you thought of that enchantment And you can't remove it by magic either. I didn't think that Death Eaters would be smart enough to think about using Muggle ways of getting rid of it. Their blood it too _pure._"

They all started laughing. They were all glad that George was starting to become his usual self again.

A/N: I hope the chapters aren't too short. I'll try to make them a little longer. Now, don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Chapter 6 coming up soon, I'll try to have it up tomorrow. School is starting in three days for me so I'll be a little busy and won't be able to update as often.


	6. Auror Training

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Borrowing the characters for the mere pleasure of writting a fanfic.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. The criticism was very helpful. This chapter is a little longer. Hope you guys will like it. And don't forget to REVIEW! ****  
**

**Auror Training**

Dinner was a peaceful affair that day. Mr. Weasley was absent because he had been caught up at work and George had to go back to the joke shop. Harry and Ron were very excited about tomorrow because that was when they would start their training. Hermione didn't start until she came back from Australia, which she was leaving for in two days. When reminded about it Ron looked depressed.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll only be gone three days." said Hermione when she saw the look on his face.

"But what if something happens to you?" replied Ron.

"Get a grip on yourself Ronald, nothing will happen to me. Voldemort's gone now, we're safe." Said Hermione

"Voldemort's gone but there are still a bunch of his followers left out there, Kingsley said it himself yesterday" said Ron angrily.

"But your dad will be with me, and I can defend myself. Or are you saying that I'm not a good enough witch to be able to defend myself?" she said. Harry and Ginny were watching both of them about ready to burst out laughing. They had had this conversation about a hundred times since Harry had come to the Burrow and it always ended up with one of them leaving angrily and not talking to the other for a few hours.

"No, Hermione, I'm not saying that. But I care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you I...I love you Hermone!." said Ron, a tear leaking down his cheek. Hermione looked immensely happy at hearing what Ron had just said that she jumped from her chair and kissed him on the mouth. Ron looked dumbstruck but he kissed back with as much enthusiasm as her. Harry was reminded of their first kiss and both he and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Come of it you two! Eat your dinner, you'll have time for that later" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Hermione looked extremely embarrassed as her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry…" she replied and looked down at her plate of food. She took a few bites as did Ron and they both ran upstairs, to finish what they had started in the kitchen.

"You didn't even finish your dinner" yelled Mrs. Weasley after them. "Teenagers, they rush to things, don't even care if there are people around them. Kissing in the kitchen….!" She muttered. Harry and Ginny tried, unsuccessfully, to sustain a laugh.

"And don't you two laugh, you'd do the same thing if I didn't stop you!" she added. Harry and Ginny made to leave the kitchen. They didn't want to get her angrier than she already was.

"Let's go outside." Ginny suggested. Harry nodded and followed her through the door.

It was a beautiful night outside. The sky was clear so that you could see all the starts as well as the full moon. At seeing it Harry was reminded painfully of Lupin. He pushed the thought away and focused on Ginny.

"It's a beautiful night." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Harry replied.

"Thank you, Harry! That's really sweet of you." She said giving him a tight hug.

"It's true!" he responded.

They lay down on the warm grass looking at the stars. Ginny had her head on Harry shoulder and her arms around his neck. Harry put his own arms around her waist. _I want to stay like this forever, _Ginny thought. She rolled on top of him and started kissing his lips intensely. Harry parted his lips to allow her entrance and responded with as much fervor as her. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but were only actually five minutes.

"So, you start work tomorrow?" said Ginny. It was more a statement that it was a question. But Harry answered nonetheless.

"We actually start training. Ron doesn't think we're ready so he wants a little training from Kingsley before we actually become Aurors."

"But you don't need any training Harry. You killed the most powerful dark wizard in the world." stated Ginny.

"But I wasn't alone. I had a lot of help. If Dumbledore hadn't thought me everything he did I wouldn't have been able to. And I also had Ron and Hermione." said Harry. He was tired of everybody saying it was all him. Dumbledore deserved all the credit. All Harry did was _love_ and almost gave his life to try and save others.

"So what?" she replied "Dumbledore wasn't born knowing all he knew. He was thought by other people. I mean, he was brilliant himself but he still went to Hogwarts and got the same education as you did Harry. And yes, you're right, Ron and Hermione did help, but that doesn't contradict with what you did. Admit it, now you're probably considered the most powerful wizard in the world."

"But I'm not. All I did was following Dumbledore's directions and … _love._" he replied angrily.

"Well see, that's the powerful part. You think anybody would be able to do it? Yeah, you did follow Dumbledore's orders but you did so successfully. Half the people would've died in the attempt, but you didn't. I was because of _love_ that you were successful."

Harry didn't have a reply to that so instead he pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed her. After a few minutes of intense kissing Ginny broke the kiss.

"Does that mean that you agree with me?" she asked. Harry couldn't find a response so he just nodded. He didn't think that he should argue with her. Part of what she had said was true but if Harry's hadn't had help Voldemort would still be alive at the moment and he would probably be dead.

Harry and Ginny stayed outside for what seemed hours so when they felt tired they both went to their rooms for a well deserved sleep. Harry and Ron both had to wake up early tomorrow to go to the Ministry to start their training.

All through the night Harry had dreams of Ginny in which she was repeating to him what she had said outside. He woke up in the morning feeling more tired than when he had gone to bed. He allowed himself ten more minutes of sleep after which he went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to leave.

They arrived at the Ministry at eight o'clock in the morning. They took the lift to Kingsley's office and arrived there in a few minutes. He was waiting for them at the door of his office.

"Sorry we're late." said Harry.

"Don't give it a second thought Harry. So, you ready to start?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." answered Harry on both his and Ron's behalf, who was looking rather scared at the mention of the word "start". Kingsley saw the look on his face and said:

"Don't be scared, Ron. You've been through worse, I believe. And with the training you two will become great Aurors, I don't doubt that. Shall we get going then?" Kingsley asked.

"Where are we going?" asked Ron.

"You didn't think that we would train in my office did you?" Ron shook his head. "I like it intact. No, we are going to use an old office on the ninth floor. It's big enough for you to train in and nobody's using it anymore." he added.

All three of them took the lift to the ninth floor and arrived in the abovementioned office. It looked like someone had used, and failed, at destroying the walls with a Reductor curse. They were all blackened but looked pretty much intact.

"A few death eaters tried to get into the Department of Mysteries using this office; the walls connect. They didn't think that the walls were protected against curses of any kind. Unfortunately, for them of course, the curses shot back. You can only imagine what happened to them." Kingsley said. Ron looked about ready to puke.

Indeed, looking at the floor, Harry noticed a few dark red stains, which were surely from blood. He quickly pushed away the disgusting image of Death Eaters in pieces all over the floor.

"All right, enough of that. Let's get started. I trust that you both know how to use and Unforgivable Cur-" said Kingsley but was interrupted by Ron.

"We have to use the Unforgivable's" asked Ron looking more terrified by the minute.

"No Ronald, you don't _have to_. We try to avoid using them at all costs. But in case you're in danger of losing your life, well, I believe the circumstances would be understandable if you used them. But only on those circumstances are you allowed to use them. Like I said, we try to avoid using them at all costs." replied Kingsley. Ron looked relieved at his response. "Anyways, like I said, I trust that you both know how to use them?" Both Harry and Ron nodded. "Great, because we really don't have the abilities of _practicing _them, if you know what I mean. Okay, well then, let's go on to when someone is using them against _you._ The Avada Kedavra curse we all know can't be stopped, as well as the Cruciatus Curse. Now, the Imperius Curse is a different story. A skilled Auror needs to able to partially, if not completely fight off the Imperius Curse. Has any of you ever had the Imperius Curse used on them?" he asked. Both Harry and Ron nodded.

"Moody, actually Barty Crouch Jr., used it on us in fourth year. Harry fought it off completely. _And_, he's had You-Know-Who use it on him and he could fight it off then also." said Ron. Harry felt angry at Ron for telling Kingsley about Voldemort using it on him.

"That's great Harry; I really didn't know you were that powerful. Well then, let's try it again. I'm going to try to make you surrender your want to me." said Kingsley, Harry nodded. He really didn't feel very comfortable with giving his wand away, but he trusted Kingsley.

"Imperio!" Kingsley shouted pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry felt once again the sensation of being rid of all thoughts and a great happiness filling him. He felt rather than heard a voice on the back of his head saying:

_Give me your wand_

That's a stupid thing to do, why would I give you my wand? Harry thought

Again, _give me your wand._

Harry made to give Kingsley his wand but then again he thought of how ridiculous that was.

"I won't! I won't give you my wand." said Harry and he was coming back to reality. He looked at Kingsley who looked very pleased at hearing Harry's reply. Ron, in turn, had a look of admiration on his face.

"Wow, that's great Harry. Well, I guess that we don't need to practice it on you anymore. Let's try Ron." said Kingsley. Ron looked terrified once again and gripped his wand tight, his knuckles going white against the handle.

"Imperio!" Kingsley shouted once again.

Ron looked like a marionette. He walked to where Kingsley was and handed him his wand. Kingsley lifted the spell and gave Ron his wand back.

"I'll never be able to fight it off. I'm too scared." said Ron.

"Well, scared isn't going to help you when you're fighting a Death Eate and yes you will be able to fight it off, let's try again." Ron gripped his wand even tighter this time.

"Imperio!" said Kingsley, and once again Ron walked toward him and gave him his wand. Kingsley, for the second time, lifted the spell and gave him back his wand.

"Ok, try to keep your head in the present. Don't get lost in the voice that's commanding you, all right? And gripping your wand isn't going to help you." he added, Ron nodded and loosed his grip on his wand.

"Imperio" he shouted again. For the third time, Ron walked toward him and lifted his wand arm, but at the last minute he pulled it away from Kingsley's reach shouting:

"No! No, no! I will not give it to you!" and he ran to the opposite side almost hitting the wall.

"That was good, Ron. Of course, if you hadn't stopped in time you would've hit that wall and knocked yourself out. But otherwise it was good. You completely fought it off." said Kingsley. Ron looked very pleased with himself.

"I can't wait to tell Hermione!" he whispered to Harry.

"That's enough Unforgivable's for now. I think you guys should learn some healing spells also. In case anyone gets hurt, to heal the injuries until the person gets to be taken into the care of a healer. The spell that I'm going to teach you next is very easy. You may probably already know it. It is called Episkey." Harry remembered Tonks using it on him in his sixth year when Malfoy gave him that nosebleed. "You don't really need to know any theory to be able to use it. Just point your wand directly at the injury and say Episkey.This can only be used on small injuries but it is helpful nonetheless." added Kingsley. Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement. Kingsley also taught them an incantation that was to be used on more dangerous wounds.

"Now, this incantation will not seal the wound completely but it will keep the victim alive until put in the care of a healer. All Aurors are required to know this incantation." said Kingsley.

"I think this is enough for today. I expect you here tomorrow at the same time. Two or three more days and you'll be ready to become Aurors." And with that being said they headed back to the lifts. Harry and Ron walked out on Level 8, which was the Atrium. Kingsley's office was on Level one.

They Apparated at the Burrow half an hour before lunch so they went upstairs to talk to Hermione and Ginny. As expected, they were both in Ginny's room and looked positively surprised at the sight of them. They both hurried to their respective boyfriends and kissed them.

"You're back soon. We thought he would keep you there all day." said Ginny.

"Did you want him to?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"No, of course not, we're glad you're back. So, how was it?" asked Hermione

Harry and Ron took turns in telling them what they had done, leaving out the fact that it took Ron three tries to fight off the Imperius curse.

"That's it?" asked Hermione looking unsatisfied "I thought he would teach you very powerful Defensive spells. You could've learned that anywhere." she added.

"Hermione, we know everything we need to know, there isn't much left to teach us. And I don't think that we could learn fighting off the Imperius Curse anywhere." said Harry. Hermione looked a little embarrassed, she was still not able to fight off the Imperius Curse herslef.

"Maybe you're right. Anyways, I'm very proud of you Ron" she said giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Get a room, you two!" interrupted Ginny.

"Fine, we will!" said Ron, and he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out of the room.

"I thought they'd never leave." said Harry and leaned towards Ginny to kiss her.

A/N: So, how was it? Did you guys like it? Chapter 7 coming up soon. I'll try to have it up tomorrow.


	7. Never leave me again

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry, don't sue.**

**A/N: Again, thanks to all who reviewed, and esp. thanks to HermesThriceGreat (hope I spelled it right) for the suggestion, it really helped me with his chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise you the next one will be longer. But this chapter was necessary to the story line. Enjoy!****  
**

**Never leave me again**

That night Ginny slept in Harry's room again but left at the crack of dawn so that Hermione wouldn't notice she was gone. Harry and Ron arrived at eight in the morning at the Ministry for another training session. As the previous day, they took the lift to the ninth floor and went into the same room. Kingsley arrived shortly after them ready for another day of training.

"Good to see you! So today we're going to go on to more difficult stuff. Before a witch/wizard is allowed to become an Auror they have to take a few aptitude tests. I didn't require for you two to do them because you've already had these tests in real life. You're the only people, besides Dumbledore, who faced Voldemort and came out alive. Therefore, I consider that you exceeded expectations on those tests already. But also to become and Auror it is important that you are skilled in two very important fields which are: "Stealth and Tracking" and "Concealment and Disguise". We're going to start with the latter.

"Aurors, obviously, need a headquarters. You already know about the one at the Ministry but they usually have another one for safety purposes. In case the Ministry is taken over, they need another, secret, place to meet. This is when concealment comes into play. The place, of course, needs to be protected by very powerful wards, one of these wards being the Fidelius Charm. In the past we had the Head of the Department as Secret Keeper but it became too obvious so we had to change that quickly. Now, the reason I am saying this is because the Head of the Department is the one that is required to produce this charm, in this case it is you Harry. The moment that you become Head of Department you will need to produce the charm on whoever you think would be the most able Secret-Keeper.

"The charm itself is not hard. There is a certain amount of theory that comes along with it so I borrowed a book from the Ministry library to help you with it." Harry nodded in agreement as Kingsley summoned a very thin book with a black cover entitled "So you think you can produce a Fidelius?", the author's name was absent. Kingsley handed Harry the book.

"I know the title isn't very clever but it is an amazing book, it will teach you everything you need to know about the Fidelius Charm. Now that we've covered that let's move on. Harry, do you still have that invisibility cloak of yours?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." answered Harry.

"Good, very good! It will be extremely useful while hunting down Death Eaters. You should always have it on handy in case you need to hide yourself or anyone else." both Harry and Ron nodded.

"In case you don't have one then you both need to be able to perform a powerful Disillusionment Charm. Do you both know how to perform and Disillusionment Charm?" again both Harry and Ron nodded.

"Confident about that?" they nodded again. "Very good, then let's go on to Disguise. You are both familiar with Polijuice Potion. Although it takes a month to brew it is the most useful thing in the case of disguise. You are also required to have Polijuice Potion on handy. You won't believe how useful it is to have it. With that being said, I think that we are done for today. I would start on "Stealth and Tracking" but I have to be somewhere in ten minutes so we'll go over it. Sorry that this training session was so short, but it was necessary. Harry, I expect you to have read that book by tomorrow. Don't worry, it's not very long, if you have any trouble with it ask Hermione." Harry wondered if Hermione hadn't already read that book, he would have to ask her when he got back to the Burrow.

"Same time, same place, tomorrow!" said Kingsley and left.

Harry and Ron arrived at the Burrow a few minutes past ten. Hermione and Ginny were in the backyard de-gnoming the garden. After a very passionate "Hello" from Ginny, Harry went to help both her and Hermione de-gnome. They were done with it just in time for lunch, which they spent talking about Hermione's departure the following day. Ron had finally gotten used to the fact that Hermione was a good enough witch to take care of herself and that there wasn't anything he could do to come with her.

"So, have you packed already?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I was done packing two days ago." she answered. Harry suppressed a small laugh, that was too Hermione.

"What time is your plane?" asked Harry.

"It's at six in the morning. That's one of the reasons we are Apparating to the airport. You usually have to be there two hours before the plane leaves so that's already four and it takes another two hours to arrive there by driving so that would mean that we would have to leave at two in the morning and Mr. Weasley is not very comfortable with driving in the dark." she answered.

"So I guess we'll have to say goodbye tonight then, right?" asked Ron

"Yeah, probably, unless you want to wake up at four in the morning to do it." Hermione answered. Ron didn't look like that was something he wanted to do.

After eating lunch they helped Mrs. Weasley clean the kitchen which brought a very warm thank you from her. Harry didn't think he could ever leave the Burrow. The Weasleys were the only family he had. Plus, the more he stayed at the Burrow the more time he could spend with Ginny. But he had said he would only stay until Hermione left, so after helping Mrs. Weasley Harry went back to Percy's room to pack his things so he would be ready to leave the following day. He was interrupted, though, by a knock in the door.

"Come in!" said Harry, and Ginny came forward from the hallway smiling at him and looking more beautiful by the minute.

"What are you doing?" she asked at seeing him packing.

"Oh, I'm packing so that I'm ready to leave tomorrow." he answered.

"But you're not going with Hermione, are you? Or is this a last minute decision?" she said looking slightly upset.

"No, I'm not, I'm going back to Grimmauld Place. I told your mom that I'll stay here until Hermione leaves for Australia and since that's tomorrow, well then I guess I'm leaving tomorrow too." by this point Ginny was looking furious. Harry didn't know what he did to upset her so badly. He thought she would understand that he wouldn't stay at the Burrow forever, he had to get his own place.

"No, you're not leaving! You're staying here! What makes you think that we want you to leave?" she asked.

"Ginny, you have to understand that I can't stay here for ever. I don't want to intrude. I have to get my own place and until then I've got to go back to Grimmauld Place." he said, getting a little impatient himself.

"Harry, you're not intruding. Everyone's really happy that you're here. Mom almost begged you to stay with us. I thought you would stay until I started school. I'll really miss you Harry." she said while tears started falling from her eyes. By this point Harry was tremendously confused. He understood what it was that made her angry at him but he had no idea what he had done to make her cry. He hurried over to her and brought her to his bed and sat her down on it. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his chest.

"Ok, if it will make you feel any better, I'll stay here until you start school. But please don't cry, I really hate to see you suffer like this." he said hoping with all his might that it would help her feel better.

"It's …just….that….I …hated to see….you…leave last year…and when Hagrid brought you back…..de-….dead…I just lost it. You don't understand….how I felt Harry. Please don't leave me again!" she said and put her arms around his waist. _So this was why she was crying_, Harry thought. This was the first time that they ever brought up anything that had happened in the war since Fred's funeral. She grabbed him even tighter (if that was possible) as if begging him to not let go. She put his other arm around her waist and started rubbing circles on her back as she stopped crying.

"But it's over Ginny. You never have to worry about that again. I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again. And I promise that I'll stay here at the Burrow as long as you like." he said. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, Harry looked back into her eyes which were red and puffy from crying.

"Thank you Harry! That means a lot to me!" and that was the last word he hear her say as she started snogging him fiercely.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I had fun writting it, especially the last part. I'm really having trouble with the Auror training for next chapter. If you guys have any ideas on what spells would help them with "Stealth and Tracking" I would really appreciate if you guys would tell me about them ideas in a review. You might have to wait a little bit more for chapter 8 cuz I'm starting school tomorrow so that might slow things down a bit. Anyhoo, don't forget to REVIEW.


	8. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter so don't sue.  
**

**Diagon Alley Again**

Everyone said Goodbye to Hermione and Mr. Weasley that night before they went to sleep, except of course Mrs. Weasley who insisted that she would wake up to cook them breakfast before they left. Ron took Hermione to his room for a more private farewell.

Later that night Harry was having a heated snogging session with Ginny in his room. He was feeling happier by the minute for deciding to stay at the Burrow until Ginny left for Hogwarts. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. He didn't know what he would've done if Ginny's hadn't come in his life. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I love you, Ginny!" he said to her.

"I love you too, Harry! But you know how you can prove your love to me?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" he said looking into her eyes.

"Well, you know, Hermione probably won't turn up tonight and I'm a little scared of sleeping in that room all by myself." she said with a very fake innocent look on her face. Harry was liking it so far.

"Maybe you could stay inhere tonight then?" he said as if the idea had just hit him.

"I don't know" she said "What would my brothers say? I don't think they'll be very happy about it."

"What they don't know can't hurt them." said Harry and they both burst out laughing.

"Remind me again why I'm staying here until you start school?" said Harry as he put his arms around her waist. She laid two brief kisses on his lips "Oh, that!" said Harry as she kissed him again.

"And that was only the preview." Ginny said and she sat on his lap. She started kissing him passionately. Harry parted his lips to allow her entrance into is mouth. He placed her on the bed as he lay on top of her kissing her neck tenderly. She put her hands under his shirt as Harry moved back up to her lips and put his own hands under her shirt, caressing the soft skin on her stomach. Her hands moved up his back, pulled his shirt off and tossed is carelessly on the floor.. Harry pulled away from her and rolled on his back, Ginny put an arm around his waist and her head on his chest. That was how they both fell asleep a few minutes later.

They were awakened in the morning by a tapping on the window, which Harry realized, after putting his glasses on, was from an owl. He gently got up from under Ginny, afraid not to wake her up, walked over to the window and detached the letter from the owl's leg. The letter had the Ministry seal on it; Harry was assuming it was from Kingsley. He opened the letter as Ginny woke up.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the letter.

"It's a letter from Kingsley" he answered and he started reading it out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am afraid that I cannot do a training session with you and Ron today. I've had a small emergency and I will not be present at the Ministry all day. I hope to see you and Ron at nine o'clock tomorrow though. _

_Best wishes,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Temporary Minister of Magic._

"That means that you can spend the whole day with Me." said Ginny. Harry smiled at her and made to put his shirt back on, as it was still off from last night's actions.

"No, don't" said Ginny "You look _sexy _with your shirt off"

So she thought he looked sexy. A small smile worked it's way up Harry's lips but never made it all the way because Ginny was already kissing him. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Breakfast is ready Harry, dear. And Ginny, if you're in there, that goes for you too" she said

"How did she know I was in here?" asked Ginny

"Well, you weren't your room, where else could you possible be?" answered Harry. Ginny nodded in agreement as Harry put his shirt back on. They walked down to breakfast together. Both had agreed that there was no need to deny to Mrs. Weasley that Ginny's had spent the night in Harry's room.

"Good morning!" said Mrs. Weasley when they arrived in the kitchen. "I hope you had a good night" she added eyeing both of them suspiciously.

"Mom, don't worry! Nothing happened!" said Ginny.

"Well, I certainly hope so! But I do hope it doesn't happen again. Ginny, you're still not of age yet therefore I hope to always find you in your room in the morning."

"Don't worry, you always will!" said Ginny.

"All right, all right! Sit down and eat. Ron's still getting ready. He's going to the joke shop with George again."

"We should go with him!" said Ginny to Harry.

"Sure, since I don't have Auror training today. Why not?" he said

"Mom, can we go with Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, of course you can. Just be home in time for dinner."

"That's great Harry, maybe if we go you can buy a new owl and a broomstick." said Ginny. Harry's wasn't sure if he was ready for a new owl. He certainly needed one but he still hadn't gotten over the loss of Hedwig. But he figured he had to get one at some point.

Ron arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later. Mrs. Weasley told him that Harry and Ginny will be joining him in Diagon Alley. After they all ate breakfast they walked outside in the front yard from where they would be Apparating in the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny would be doing Side-Along Apparition with Harry since she hadn't passed her test yet. They Apparated with a loud _crack_ in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. When arriving in the Leaky Cauldron Harry saw something he wasn't expecting at all. At the sight of him all the customers, plus Tom, the owner, turned around and were staring at him. A few even came over to shake his hand, others asked for autographs. He was used to people staring at him but no one had ever asked him for an autograph before, except Colin Creevey. He assumed that after his glorious defeat, for the second time, of the most powerful dark wizard in the world he was considered a world-wide hero.

"It is an honor to see you here, Mr. Potter. What may I do for you and your friends?" said Tom, the bartender, pointing at Ron and Ginny.

"We just want to get into Diagon Alley, but maybe we'll come for a drink here later." said Harry. Tom looked astonished at hearing Harry say that.

"Mr. Potter is going to come for a drink _here?_ That would be an honor, I'll get everything ready for you sir when you come." said Tom.

"There's no need to get anything ready, Tom. And feel free to call me Harry, I'm not very used to being called Mr. Potter." Tom looked at a loss of words. Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked to the back of the bar, after getting away from all the fans, and Harry tapped three times on the brick wall. A hole opened in the wall so they could walk outside in Diagon Alley. People acted no different in Diagon Alley then the customers in the Leaky Cauldron. A few people even followed them until they arrived at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were surprised to see that the joke shop didn't have many customers. George was at the front desk with a customer while Lee was putting more products on shelves. George looked pleasantly surprised at seeing Harry and Ginny with Ron.

"What you guys doing here?" he asked pointing at Harry and Ginny.

"Not the warm welcome I was expecting" said Harry "You know, being Harry Potter and all, I was expecting to see you bow down and worship me, at least that's what everyone else was trying to do." George laughed loudly, Harry was glad to see that his sense of humor was back.

"You'll have to get used to it" said George "You're the hero of everyone in the wizarding world. We're sold out on Harry Potter bubble-heads even"

"Harry Potter what?" asked Ginny

"Bubble-heads, I got the idea from muggles, you won't believe how much they love this stuff". George reached under the counter and took out a small Harry Potter with a huge head that kept moving from side to side. Ron and Ginny burst out laughing.

"People buy that stuff?" asked Harry. "How much are they?"

"One galleon each." said George. "We've made a thousands galleons selling those only so we decided to expand the Harry Potter merchandise. We have a whole shelf dedicated to you, mate." George pointed to his right. Ron, Ginny, and Harry walked to the shelf. There were Harry and Voldemort figurines shooting spells at each other, green light kept coming out of Voldemort's wand while Harry himself was performing a Dissarming Spell causing Voldemort's wand to jump out of his hand in Harry's the green light directed at Voldemorts this time hitting him square on the chest while he fell back. The product didn't do much to raise Harry's mood, he didn't feel especially happy at being reminded of that dreadful moment, but Ginny and Ron thought they were really funny.

"How much is one?" asked Ginny.

"Ten galleons, little sis!" answered George.

"Ten galleons?" asked Harry looking outraged. "No one will pay that much."

"Au contraire! You won't believe how fast they're selling. We've only had them out for two days and we've already sold about two hundred."

"Two hundred?? But that's two thousand galleons!" said Ron.

"Yes it is little bro, sales are shooting these days. We're working on a new product. We thought you and Hermione deserved a little glory too so we're making figurines of all three of you. We're calling them THE GOLDEN TRIO! We've also thought that people that want to look like the famous Harry Potter might earn us a few more galleons so we're inventing tattoo scars, wigs, and glasses. We already have the glasses and wigs but we're still working on the scars."

Harry was getting more impatient by the second so he took Ginny's hand and walked out of the store. He wanted to go to Gringots to get money out of his vault to buy a new owl and broomstick. They walked silently toward the bank. Harry's didn't feel like talking to Ginny at the moment. They reached the bank in no time. As Harry walked inside he was awfully reminded of his last visit. As he reached the front desk he was greeted by no other than Griphook.

"_Harry Potter_?" said Griphook "What an honor to have you here, and Ms. Weasley, and honor as well. How may I help you?"

"I would like to retrieve so money out of my vault." said Harry.

"Of course! May I see your key and your wand?" Harry handed him both of the items. Griphook handed Harry his wand back after examining it.

All three of them walked to the carts and stepped in them. When they got to the vault Harry stepped out and to a substantial amount of money out. He stepped back into the cart which took them back. Harry took Ginny's hand again and walked out as fast as he could. He wanted to get an owl first so he and Ginny went to Eyelops Owl Emporium first. As he expected, people were on top of him as soon as he walked in the store. After getting away from them he walked to the front desk.

"I would like to buy and owl" said Harry to the short man.

"Mr. Potter! Of course, what kind of owl would you like?" the man asked.

"Well, my last owl was a snowy one." said Harry.

"A snowy owl! Wait right here." Harry did as he was told and a minute later the short man came back holding a cage in which was an owl that looked exactly like Hedwig. Harry paid for the owl and walked out of the store.

"You should name her Hedwig." said Ginny. Harry nodded, even though the owl looked like Hedwig it would never mean as much to him as Hedwig did. Next, he and Ginny went to Quality Quiditch Supplies. Harry assumed there was a new broomstick model out because people were gathered at the widow looking at something, they were so interested in the broomstick that they didn't even see Harry Potter just walk by them, but Harry didn't complain. Again, he walked to the front desk where a young lady looking not much older than him was sitting. Harry immediately recognized her as being Angelina Johnson. She seemed incredibly pleased at seeing him and Ginny there.

"Harry, Ginny! How great to see you guys." she said.

"It's good to see you too." said he and Ginny.

"So, what brings you here?" Angelina asked.

"I want to buy a broomstick." Harry said "Do you still sell the Firebolt?"

"Yeah, we do. But we have a new model out. It's the new Nimbus Two-Thousand and Two."

"I think the Firebolt would be fine." said Harry.

"Yes, of course. We only have about thirty left but I'll go get one for you." She left and came back holding a new Firebold. Harry paid for it and he and Ginny, after saying Goodbye to Angelina, went back to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They spent the rest of the day there and went for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron as they had promised, before going back to the Burrow for dinner.

A/N: Hoep you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, school is getting in the way. I'll try to update at least once a week. Anyways, don't forget to Review!


	9. The Phelytone call

**Disclaimer: Still don't own! Don't sue!**

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. It is not one of my favorites but I hope you guys like it. It is also a little shorter than I would have liked. I promise that next chapter will be longer and much better. Anyways, read on and don't forget to review!**

**The Phelytone call.**

The following day Harry and Ron woke up early again to go to Auror Training. As today's training started an hour later for reasons unknown to Harry and Ron they arrived ten minutes before nine. As expected Kingsley was in his office getting ready. After an apology from Kingsley for not being able to do the training the day before all three of them headed to the ninth floor to the same room next to the Department of Mysteries.

"Ok, so we went over Concealment and Disguise two days ago." both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "Therefore, today, we're going to go over Stealth and Tracking. I hope this is the last training because we need you as soon as possible in the department. Harry, I am going to give you a few more days to read that book on the Fidelius Charm and I expect you'll be able to perform it by the time you become the head of the department." Harry nodded but at the same time felt a lot of pressure put on him. He wasn't very happy with being made the Head of Department. He was sure there were more experienced, and more powerful Aurors in the Ministry that would want to do the job and would probably do it better than him. But just because he was Harry Potter people always thought that he should be the leader, and with his new defeat of the Dark Lord everyone thought of him as the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Stealth and Tracking are fairly complex so it's going to take you a while to completely understand. The first thing you have to have in mind is the definitions of these two words. Stealth is a secret, clandestine, or a surreptitious procedure. Tracking is the act of leaving a mark or succession of marks left by something that has passed. We'll start with Tracking because it's easier to understand. Now, I have heard from some sources that when you were teaching Dumbledore's Army, Harry, you were using enchanted coins to communicate, right?"

"That was Hermione's idea!" said Harry.

"Yes, smart girl. But it is true, right?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, we were using coins." answered Harry. Harry felt a jolt of pain. That had been his fifth year at Hogwarts, which meant that Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks were still alive then. He pushed the thoughts away because he didn't want to seem weak to Kingsley.

"Well, that is a form of tracking. As Aurors we need to be able to communicate with each other without becoming suspicious. As you very well know, Death Eaters were using a fairly clever way of tracking which was the Dark Marks. I was also thoroughly impressed by the coins that Hermione came up with."

They spent a few hours discussing Stealth and Tracking by the end of which both Harry and Ron were each given a book on these two important subjects. Kingsley also gave them a few days to finish them. By they time they got to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was already done with lunch. Ginny was in the kitchen also helping her mother. When she saw Harry enter through the door she hurried over to him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"He kept you longer this time." said Ginny.

"Well, he had to explain a few more complicated things." answered Harry.

"When do you boys start work?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"As soon as we finish reading this book he gave us." said Ron and showed his mother the book he had gotten from Kingsley.

"Stealth and Tracking, your father told me once that this was one of the disciplines you were thought if you wanted to be an Auror." said Mrs. Weasley.

"By the way mom, have you heard from dad and Hermione yet? They said they were going to use the phelytone to tell us if they got there safe." asked Ron. Harry remembered how a few days before they had left they had installed a telephone at the Burrow so that Mr. Weasley and Hermione could call from Australia to tell them how everything went.

"No dear, they haven't called yet. I expect they'll call sometime around dinner tonight."

"But what is something happened to them. They should have been there by now." said Ron very impatiently.

"Oh, Ron! Get a grip on yourself" said Ginny "I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry, when Hermione is back she'll give you a good snog to make up for the time she was gone." That made Ron ever more impatient.

George came a few minutes later. He seemed to be much happier since he had started working at the joke shop. After lunch all four of them went outside to play some two on two quiditch. It was Harry and Ginny against Ron and George. They played with and enchanted soccer ball that Mr. Weasley had found the day before. Ron and Ginny were the Keepers and George and Harry were playing chasers. Ron was doing a very good job as a keeper because after half an hour Harry could only score twice. Ginny was doing ever better though because George hadn't succeeded into scoring at all. By the end of two hours Harry and Ginny had won with 80 points to 50.

Harry was in a very good mood. He hadn't remember being so happy in a very long time. He felt like he could produce a full bodied Patronus right now without much concentration. To add to his good mood Ron and George had left him and Ginny alone in the backyard. Ginny didn't wait very long before she was on top of him, kissing him passionately making him collapse in the warm grass. He felt as this had been the best day of his life since he had defeated Voldemort. Him and Ginny sat themselves under a nearby tree so they would be in the shadow. After a good long snogging session they fell asleep, Ginny with her head on his shoulder. By the time they woke up it was dark outside. It wasn't very long before Mrs. Weasley called them all inside.

"Ron, Ginny, George, Harry! Arthur is on the phelytone!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. They all ran inside the house.

"HELLO! MOLLY DEAR! IT'S ME ARTHUR!" Mr. Weasley was yelling.

"It's ok Mr. Weasley!" came Hermione's voice "You don't need to shout, I'm sure they can hear you."

"Oh, sorry! I just thought that, being such a big distance they wouldn't hear me. Hello! Molly dear, can you hear me?" he said more quietly.

"Yes! How are you? Did you get there safely?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, we got here safely. I'll tell you all about airplanes when I get back. I have to tell you that Muggles are very intelligent. I don't think we give them enough credit. The pilot let me inside his cabin and showed me what all the buttons did. He explained to me how airplanes stay up. And hear this, he said that he could figure I was a wizard and he said that he knows Kingsley and that his daughter just got a letter from Hogwarts. Can you believe it dear?"

"Oh, how wonderful!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom let me talk to Hermione!" said Ron. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron the phone.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine. If everything works out we might come back a day early." said Hermione. At hearing it Ron smiled really big.

"How's everyone else?" asked Hermione.

"We're all fine. Me and Harry went to the last Auror training today."

"That's great. Well, we have to go. We'll call you after we see my parents. Say hi to everyone!"

"All right, bye then! Good luck" said Ron.

"Thank you. Bye!"


	10. They're back!

**They're back!**

Dinner was a very cheerful affair that evening. Everyone was happier now that they knew Hermione and Mr. Weasley were well. Ron was in even better spirits knowing that Hermione might be coming back a day early. Harry felt like this had been the best summer of his life. For once, he didn't have to stay with the Dursleys, in fact, he hadn't heard from them since the day he left their house for ever. To add to his good spirits, he could spend every day with Ginny without having to worry about anything. Harry finally realized that there was no Voldemort after him anymore, it was over. Now he could live his life without worrying that he might be killed any second. The only thing he had to worry about right now was reading those two books that Kingsley had given him.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Ginny. Harry realized that had been day dreaming for the past minute. He shook his head and nodded towards Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just…."

"Thinking? Yeah, I know what you mean, it happens to me too sometimes. So, what were you thinking about?" asked Ginny with a suspicious look in her eyes. As Harry looked around, he realized they were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"Where's everyone?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject!" said Ginny. "And they're all in the backyard; George wanted to show mom his new broomstick."

"I was thinking of how good this summer is going. No Voldemort, no Dursley's, no worries. And plus, so much more time to spend with _you_!" said Harry kissing her sweetly. Ginny started blushing and batting her eyebrows. Harry started to laugh, he had never seen Ginny do that before, it was so unlike her.

"Why are you laughing?" Ginny asked, hitting his arm.

"Ouch, no, sorry, it's just that it's so unlike you to do that, I just thought it was funny." Harry answered.

"Harry, Ginny, come out side!" said Mrs. Weasley "You need to see George's new broomstick. They both stepped outside although they had already seen his broomstick earlier that day because they had played Quiditch together.

After dinner Harry went straight to bed because he was feeling very tired. As he sat in bed and thought he realized that his birthday was coming up in a week. Time had passed so fast since he came to the Burrow, in a week he would be turning 18 and he would be considered of age in the Muggle World, not that it mattered to him in any way. He fell asleep thinking of how he would spend his birthday, maybe he would spend it with Ginny, all by themselves, somewhere far away, a whole day together with nobody to bother them. He was awaken by what seemed, to Harry, a couple minutes later but was actually ten hours, by a noise in the kitchen. He got up from his bed put his glasses on and started walking towards the stairs when something brown and bushy knocked him down. As he got up he realized it was only Hermione.

"Hermione, Dad, you're back!" said a voice behind Harry, which he recognized as Ron's. Ron gathered Hermione in his arms and spun her around a few times, not caring that his parents, older brother, younger sister, and best friend were watching.

"Ok, ok, enough of this." said Mrs. Weasley "Arthur, Hermione, are you all right? How was the trip?"

"Oh, Mollywobbles!" –that got a laugh from the whole lot of them "I missed you so much. Yes, everything was fine, Hermione successfully restored her parents' memories, and she didn't even need my help."

A/N- I appologize to all my faithful readers that it took me so long to update a new chapter that is so incredibly short. School is getting in my way and it's stressing me out plus add getting a new boyfriend to all that, not much time for fanfiction. I promised I wouldn't leave this story hanging and I won't. My next chapter is going to be my last and I'll write an epilogue after that. ok REVIEW !!!!!


End file.
